The Maids of Hazard
by Mistresses of the Night
Summary: Akatsuki has maids! Maids who clean, cook, and dust.  Not to mention...cause trouble for the members!  Oh, boy!  It bothers everyone that they do what they do.  But not everyone...ItaOc and DeiOc others maybe


**We don't own Naruto!! New story, jsut came up with it! Enjoy and please review!!**

* * *

The sun rose high above the clouds. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue. A warm breeze made the tree leaves sway ever so lightly. Seemed like the perfect day to spend outside, ne? Well, it was… however…. It was 6 am and freezing cold. The warm breeze made it warmer, but once it passed it was cold again. Not as perfect as it seemed really. Especially if you were a maid working for Akatsuki and had to go out in freezing cold weather. Unfortunately, a maid working for Akatsuki had to go out in cold weather. 

"Stupid Akatsuki making me come out here to take out the trash. It's too early for this. Plus, I'm in a stupid maid suit!!" one of our little maids complained. Un, it's true they had to wear a maid uniform. The maid who just complained, no whined about her job's name is Emina. She had long black, almost blue looking hair and deep red eyes. Emina has to wear a uniform, but she got to choose the color. The dress itself was blue with white trim around the hem line, the collar, and trim around the sleeves. The apron was white but the frill around it was the same hue of blue as her dress. And like every other ninja, or ninja wannabe, wore ninja sandals.

Anyway…it was her day to take out the trash and it just had to be below freezing point. Emina just had to drop off the trash in the bin. But with Emina, it's never that simple.

**Riiiiiiiiiiipppp!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The bag just got a big rip in it and trash dispersed everywhere. Emina's eye twitched slightly. "Kuso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**(1)** she cursed rather loudly.

While Emina complained about how unlucky she was today, the other maid that worked for Akatsuki had the responsibility of waking the members up, Hikaru was the girl's name and she always wore her long red hair in a bun. Her lilac eyes were the same color as her dress. She and Emina wore the same kind of dress, just the trim and the dress itself were different colors.

When it was Hikaru's turn to wake up the Akatsuki, she always woke Itachi up first. Naze? **(2)** Because it was always the funniest. Now, I know what you're thinking, Itachi…fun?! Believe it or not, it is true. Hikaru and Itachi have had a natural click since Hikaru first made it there. She was the one he could talk to in a calm manner and trust with things he couldn't tell others. Plus, Itachi was the one Hikaru could joke around with. And…he kept okashi** (3)** stashed away from Deidara that he would give to Hikaru. After only one sugar rush involving Deidara, one was enough!!

Hikaru quietly entered Itachi's room with caution. Even though Itachi seem asleep, you couldn't always be sure. The red hair girl tip toed up to the sharingan user's bed and felt around for him.

The bed was empty.

"Where is he?" she asked quietly. Just then, Hikaru felt herself forced to the ground and cold metal against her throat.

"I…Ita-kun…stop!! It's me, Hikaru!!" she pleaded.

"Suuuuure…"

"Watashi gozen Hikaru!!" **(4)** after that, Hikaru started to cry.

The kunai was removed from her throat and she was pulled to her feet. The light came on and Itachi appeared with a smirk on his face. "Ohayo **(5)** Hikaru-chan." he said. "Watashi kirai omae, omae nou sono ne?" **(6)** Hikaru muttered. Itachi nodded.

"Anyway…breakfast is in a few minutes." the maid sighed before leaving to wake the others.

The rest of the other members made it to breakfast. All a little cranky until they saw the look on Kisame's face. "Uh… Kisame-san…" Hikaru asked a little uneasy. Kisame went from blue to green, which isn't pretty, and shifted in his seat. Deidara laughed aloud, picked up his breakfast, which was fish, and threw it in Kisame's face.

"What the hell…?!" Kisame roared.

"Don't get all nervous because we're eating your brothering!!" Deidara joked.

Kisame grabbed a bowl of rice and aimed for the blonde. Surprisingly, he missed and ended up hitting Zetsu. The plant-thing yelled a bizarre battle cry and started the food fight to end all food fights.

"This is bad…this is bad…" Hikaru chanted. Between giggles, Emina chirped, "Exactly! Why do you think I made fish?! This is great!! Plus, we don't have to clean up since they started it!! Everyone wins!! Yatta!!" Hikaru thought for a minute then smiled. "Un!! This is fun!!"

A food fight starting the day isn't always on a regular basis, but the insanity caused by these girls or the Akatsuki themselves is a nonstop job!!

* * *

**(1) Kuso- 'dammit!!'**

**(2) naze- 'why' or 'how'**

**(3) okashi- 'candy'**

**(4) Watashi gozen Hikaru- 'I am Hikaru'**

**(5) ohayo Hikaru-chan- 'good morning Hikaru'**

**(6) Watashi kirai omae, omae nou sono ne?- 'I hate you, you know that right?'**

**Please review!!**


End file.
